


[Podfic] The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [20]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fallby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:King Henselt of Temeria makes a series of very bad decisions, and the Warlord of the North is forced to respond.And Eskel gets to demonstrate why one should truly fear the Wolves of Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eskel, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Original Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Witcher Aubry & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	[Podfic] The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074648) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 02:00:48  
**Size:** 83.9 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-20/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack20_TheShadowOfTheMountainsWillNotFall_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:01:09
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:25:18
  * **Chapter 3:** 00:53:46
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:21:10



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Ooo, almost forgot to add that you should go check out Milaley's takes on ["Beloved Lord"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157937) and [Jaskier's lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218159), as she does much greater justice to them than I could!


End file.
